Lonely No More
by Lipsmacked
Summary: Alice has waited a long time for her true love. Finally she's found him and neither of them could be happier.


**Alice finally finds Jasper and instantly they both know they are meant for each other.**

Some of you may know that when it comes to my Vamp fics, I try very hard to stick the "facts" of the world our goddess Stephenie Meyer has created. Through my obsessive googling over the past several months, please remember that I kept those "facts" in mind while writing this little story.

**ALICE...**

27 years, 75 days, and 12 hours, I waited for him. I watched everyday, waiting for something to sway his course. But every moment, every struggle, every internal battle brought him closer to me. I tried my hardest to be patient. I knew the day and I knew the place, where he would finally walk into my life. I could have anything I wanted, men, limitless material possessions, but I wanted him. I wanted this man, the love of my life, a man I had never seen before in flesh, to come walking through that door.

Jasper Whitlock.

Major Whitlock as he had once been called before he was turned to a flawless immortal much like myself.

I woke alone, but he was the first thing I saw. In my mind, there were moving pictures of us, more than a clear memory, more than a clear sign. It was proof, evidence that he was all I would ever need and all I would ever want.

I learned quickly to hunt for myself, to find shelter appropriate for a lady, how to blend in well enough with humans, even if just at night in certain areas. My beauty frightened some and intrigued others. I typically fed on those who were silly enough to think me a defenseless little girl.

But I was lonely, terribly lonely. So I watched him and waited.

Sometimes it was hard. I would see him walking, just walking and he looked so sad. And other times, he just looked so tired and so thirsty. He felt awful, taking life after life was destroying him inside. Then there were times when I would see us together, the both of us happier then we ever imagined possible. So I waited and kept looking for those times, those pictures in my head, the ones that made me happy.

He would be in Philadelphia, wandering the streets on a stormy day. He would want to stay outside. He was more comfortable around humans in open spaces with fresh air. But standing in the rain, completely still, as he was perfectly comfortable doing, was sure to attract attention.

I rented a small space near the diner. The landlord was suspicious at first.

"Young lady, I'm not sure if it's right for me to allow you this space. A young girl like you, all by yourself. You have no companion?" He said.

"My parents died recently, sir. I was sent here with our family's possessions to wait for my brother who has just returned from overseas. He was injured in the war. He is to arrive from New York in a few days time." I pretended to start to cry.

"Oh now don't cry, honey. I have the one room. How long are you and your brother planning to stay?"

I pretended to wipe away fake tears. "Not too long, sir. I just – I promised I'd wait for him."

"Okay. Well I can't promise you any protection, so you'll have to be mindful to look after yourself.

"I will."

I set up the room for Jasper, laying out some new clothes and shoes for him.

I watched the diner for three days, waiting for the rain to start. My visions some times were off with the exact time. I knew it was daytime and I knew it was soon, but I couldn't risk missing him.

I was being silly. My vision had never failed me. It had given me everything I needed and all the things I wanted.

But I wanted him so bad. He was mine and I had to be there, in the right place at exactly the right time, to claim him.

I curled my hair and put on the prettiest dress I owed. I climbed up on a high stool at the counter, bashfully declining any food or drink.

"I'd like to just sit here for moment if that's alright. I'm waiting for someone." One look in my scorching black eyes was all it took to silence any further questions. I waited for Jasper to hunt again. He would be thirsty too and naturally, the red eyes did nothing for putting humans at ease.

A few minutes later the door opened. I could smell his scent strong on the moist wind that carried him in. I knew he would sense how I felt about him, so I immediately went to his side. Everything was so familiar, the angle of his jaw, the soft curve of his lips, the tone of his muscles under his shirt, his pretty blond hair.

His jaw tensed. He was afraid of me, but I knew better. I had to calm my excitement. This was the man I had waited for my whole life.

I smiled warmly at him, grateful he'd finally shown up. His jaw relaxed, a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I said to him.

I heard his voice in my head a million times, but nothing compared to the real thing. His voice was sweet and deep, with the most attractive Southern drawl. "I'm sorry ma'am," he said bashfully.

I held out my hand to him and he took it immediately. In that instance I had another vision: Jasper and I making love. He'd decided.

"I know some place we can be alone." I said.

"I'd like that," he whispered. I held onto his hand and grabbed the umbrella I had come by the day before.

We walked slowly under the cover of the umbrella to the edge of the city and then we ran.

I had never been to the spot before, but I had seen it and I had seen the path there. My vision showed me the exact way to go.

We stopped in a small circle of trees. The raindrops fell through the canopy, soaking our clothes. I shook my hair out. The curls were useless.

I turned to look up at him. I couldn't help but smile, finally reaping the rewards of years of anticipation. I pulled him down to the forest floor and we sat as close as possible facing each other.

"How are you feeling right now?" I asked. He knew what I meant. He had to be sensing the feelings inside me, the relief and the desire. I was already accustomed to the scars on his neck. He was so handsome.

"I feel -- happy, here with you. I feel hopeful. How did you --" He asked.

"The same way you feeling things Jasper, I see things. I can see things that are going to happen and I saw you. I saw you and me together and you were happy. So I waited." I said, still smiling. I had to let him feel how elated I was, to finally be with him. Neither of us had to be lonely anymore.

He tried to rationalize what was happening, but he couldn't help it. He felt the joy that flowed through me.

I reached up and touched his face and desire shot through my whole body. He felt that too. He closed his eyes, breathing deep.

"May I ask what your name is?" he whispered, opening his eyes. I could see the lust there, burning in the deep black.

"Alice," I said brightly. The only true thing I knew of my former life. I stroked his cheek gently and he pressed his hand to mine, holding it there.

"Miss Alice would it be okay if I were to kiss you?" he asked politely. Even seated, he was still a head and shoulders taller than me.

He leaned forward slowly, taking my face gently in his hands. Maybe it was my size or the way we were feeling, but I could tell, he had never been this gentle before.

His lips were sweet, like satin against mine. I wanted to cry. How had I lived without him? How could I ever live without him again?

Our lips parted and he pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist. It felt so good to be in his strong embrace.

I broke from his lips and began kissing down his neck. I unbuttoned his shirt as I went, pulling it off his body and dropping it to the ground. I could feel the ripples of his scars under my lips. I wished I could see the past. I wished I could see who had done this to him. Who had turned him into the monster he thought he was, the man inside himself that he hated.

I kissed and kissed, wishing I could clear the scars away with every brush of my lips. I kissed down his neck and across his chest, tasting every inch of his skin.

He sighed deeply and I could feel his muscles beginning to relax from the angry tension, but at the same time constrict with a new sense of urgency. He wanted me the way I wanted him. I pulled back and began unbuttoning my dress.

"Please, " he whispered bashfully. "Allow me." I rose to my feet in front of him, my dress nearly soaked all the way through. He slowly undid the rest of the small buttons and slid the dress off my shoulders. I let it drop to the forest floor. I did not to wear undergarments.

He picked up his shirt and spread it out for me to lay on. I giggled.

"Good thing you're so tall. Your shirt works just fine as a blanket for me."

" I wouldn't feel right—if I didn't offer something." His voice was so quiet.

Jasper was an amazing lover.

He towered over me, his eyes on mine while he slowly removed his pants. His thighs and his gorgeous erection were nearly the only inches of him not covered in bite marks of various size. I held my hand up to him, beckoning him to me. He took it and I pulled him down to me, laying on my back.

He lay beside me, running his fingers down the length of my body. The rain showered us both.

"You are so small," he whispered, taking everything about me in, committing every inch of me to memory.

"It's only natural. You're so tall and I'm so little. I compliment you nicely. Don't you think?"

He nodded silently in agreement, leaning forward to kiss me again.

He gently caressed my stomach, running his fingers to the space between my legs. I opened them for him, letting him explore me. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. He slid two fingers inside me. My wetness made it easy for him, but not too easy. My body ached for more.

"Jasper," I moaned.

He kissed my breasts, paying close attention to each nipple. His mouth found one and his lips massaged it gently. His tongue grazed the tip again and again.

He kissed his way down my body and hitched my thighs over his broad shoulders. His tongue found my center and he was relentless, licking and sucking every inch of me. My body writhed against him and he buried his face deeper, plunging his tongue inside of me.

"Jasper," I nearly growled. I could barely stand it any more.

He looked up at me. "I'd like to make love to you, Miss Alice, if that would be alright," he told me.

"I'd like that, too," I sighed.

He pulled himself over me, his erection pressed against my wetness. I wanted him inside me, but part of me wanted him to stop being so gentle. I wanted him to be more forceful, rougher.

"What is it that are you wanting?" he whispered.

"I don't think it necessary for you to be so gentle, Jasper. Please, just take me."

He pulled himself up on his knees and grabbed my thighs pulling me up against him. He took his erection in one hand and pushed the tip inside me.

My body had never changed from my virginal state. He couldn't help but feel the tightness.

"Shit," he whispered. I giggled, but as he thrust again that giggled turned into a moan. "I'm sorry Miss Alice, I'll mind my language."

"Jasper, please. You're not offending me. I promise you." I knew he had a rough nature and that was one of things I'd grown to love about him. He was the precise opposite of me. I was a dainty little girl and he was the strong man I needed to make me feel safe and loved. I didn't want to change him. I only wanted him to be happy, to be the one to make him smile.

I arched my back, bringing my bottom closer to his thighs so he could drive himself deeper into me. With every thrust I wanted him more, wanted him to go even deeper.

I wondered, for a moment, if any part of what I was feeling, was manufactured by Jasper's unique talent. I knew I loved him and I wanted to be as close to him as possible, but was he making me want him _this_ way? Was _he_ wanting me this way?

I looked at him, his beautiful brow contorted. He was sensing my confusion, but still loving my body, every inch of it. I'd focus on that, the amazing feeling of it, the strength of his hands as he held my thighs in place. We'd talk about my thoughts and his true feelings later. Now, right now, all I wanted to focus on was loving him.

Jasper gently dropped my legs from his shoulder and leaned forward, pressing the full length of my small body against his. He kept up the force of his thrusts, at times increasing the pressure with deep, rough grunts, but in between my sighs and whimpers and moans, he was kissing me, my neck, my breasts and my favorite part, my lips. I loved Jasper's lips on mine. His tongue was positively delicious.

His lips traveled to my ear, grazing the lobe with his teeth. I was so close, my body started to quiver around him.

"Do you know how you make me feel, Miss Alice? Do you understand, how good you make me feel?" He whispered, purring into me. His sweet, honey-coated twang was enough to make me exploded. My nails dug into his back as I erupted again and again, until Jasper reached his limit, filling me to the brim. He quickly rolled, I assumed afraid to squish me, pulling me onto his chest. He held me close, feeling every bit of my euphoria and stroked my short hair softly, until I was ready to have him inside me again. It didn't take long.

We made love again and again until nightfall and then we walked back to the room in silence, my small hand in his. It was strange to feel so protected. I didn't need protection, but I knew as long as I was with him, no one would ever try.

And I was not lonely anymore.

He rinsed his face in the small basin, drying himself with cloths I had. Then he dressed in the fresh clothes I set out for him.

He sat on the bed across from the chair I sat in.

"How does it work for you? How do you see?" He voice remained quiet and low, like he was being cautious.

"It's always in pictures, some times complete and sometimes fuzzy. Sometimes I can look for things I want, money, or a place to stay, or food. And sometimes, it just happens. When I woke, after I became this," I gestured down my arms. "The first thing I saw was you."

"What did you see?"

"Well at first, I just saw you and you were very sad. I couldn't get you, or how sad you looked, out of my head, so I started looking for you intentionally. I saw you feeding, I saw you walking, hiding from the sun, seducing young women."

He hung his head at that.

"It's okay Jasper. I don't mind."

"I know it's not proper."

I titled my head encouraging him to meet my gaze. "Really it's okay. I don't mind."

"This was how long ago, if you don't mind me asking you, Miss Alice?" His voice was always so soft. He was so polite. I loved that.

"27 years," I smiled again. Then there was something I had to ask. "When we were in the forest, was it you that made me feel that way? I was so glad to see you, but I know how much you can do and I just wondered. Was I feeling that way or was that your will?"

"No ma'am. Those feelings were completely yours. Everything you felt from me was a direct reflection of you."

"But do you feel that way too, now, on your own?" I had to be sure.

"Yes, I do."

He looked at the floor for a long while just thinking and I continued to wait. While I waited another vision came, Jasper sliding a small ring on my finger. I tried again to contain my excitement. I didn't want my feelings to pollute his true mood.

Finally he looked up from the floor.

"Miss Alice," he breathed. "What would you think of marrying me? I want to be with you from now on. I'd liked you to be my wife." The true depth of what he was asking was not lost on me. I no longer cared who was feeling what, all that mattered were the words he had just spoken, the irreversible decision he had made. I could be his and he could be mine, always. Never, ever lonely again.

"I'd like that very much, Jasper." I said softly.

I stood and walked over to him.

Jasper opened his arms for me and I gently sat in his lap, a blissful place I could see myself forever.

**Next Chapter: Jasper's POV**

If you favorite me or my story, please review it.

I know some of you know all this stuff already, but for the casual fan (are there any?) this info may come in handy.

Alice had a vision of Jasper as soon as she woke from her "burning" period.

Alice waited for Jasper for 28 years. She was turned in 1920 and they didn't find each other until 1948.

We all love Jackson Rathbone to death, but in Meyer's world Jasper is 6'3 and Alice is only 4'10. Our lovely movie couple's image was not in my head while writing this... ( well I would keep Ashley Green and insert Alexander Skarsgard)

**IT WILL ONLY BE TWO CHAPTERS... one for Alice and one for Jasper.**


End file.
